Knight Errant
Background Knight Errant Securities, a division of Ares Macrotechnology, currently holds the contract for policing Seattle, after Lone Star lost the contract as a result of the Mayan Cutter Debacle and Tempo crisis in 2071Read more about this and Law Enforcement in general in and . (or, more likely, as a result of bribes paid to the recently-elected Kenneth Brackhaven). In Corporate SINs Their respective jobs imply that Knight Errant personnel and MMFEC often cross paths. One example of such encounters is Mordecai trying to drive Van Helshark out of a crime scene where Fang had helpfully piled evidence of gang violenceSee and .. In the Corporate Metagame Notable executives Dermond Reigns (retired): An Ares Man since early childhood through the Squires Program, Dermond Reigns, a Squire of The Helm, joined Knight Errant after The Accolade and served proudly in the great City of Detroit. A candidate in the election to replace former Seattle governor Brackhaven, he got extensive interviews in Seattle Street NewsSee and .. Lt. Salazar Timothy Monroe: The officer was brought in from Baltimore’s Western District, 5th Precinct to head a new task force looking into finding those who have been attacking Seattle law enforcement. Ares described Lt. Monroe as “''one of our best officers on the East Coast; honest, dependable, and utterly loyal to the cause of upholding the law. He has received the highest praise and awards an officer of Knight Errant can achieve (including the Order of Excalibur, the Paladin’s Cross, and the King’s Medallion)."See . SSN's detailed profile of Lt. Salazar Monroe after first meeting him in person started thus: ''My first impression was that he was handsome. Tall Caucasian man, with black hair and green eyes. He was dressed crisp and cleanly in a conservative suit. He was intense and clearly besieged by forces all around him, both high and low. He seemed to get never-ending heat from his bosses and frantic calls from citizens.''See this detailed profile and following digression on runners and megacorporations in . SSN's positive assessment, if not outright endorsement, of Lt. Monroe was also obvious in SSN's introduction to his Open Letter Concerning the ''Recognition Rally Violence: ''Lt. Monroe was not assigned to the protest, had he been, I imagine it would have turned out differently. That said, Monroe is a man of honor and he has taken it on himself to make a statement about the Recognition Rally violence...''Read the Open Letter and more about the Recognition Rally in . Other Knight Errant employees Officer Augustus Ivan Polk: A man with a reputation for alcoholism and multiple citations for insubordination, who somehow still has a corporate badge, who shot Ork Pedro Tanaka in the belly during the Recognition Rally. Pedro was doing nothing but protesting peacefully, but that didn’t matter to Officer Polk.See . Officer Patrick Oliver Mahon: Polk's regular partner. Shot an unarmed peaceful protester in “defense” of Polk during the Recognition Rally.See . Role in the Recognition Rally Seattle Street News reported on the role played by Knight Errant personnel in both inciting and calming violence during the SINless Recognition Rally.See . Category:Corporations